


Out To The World

by PokemonKatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Coming Out, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other, Pansexual Character, Pokemon, pansexual lear, pansexual prince lear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Lear wants to come out to the world about his sexuality, but nerves get the better of him and he has to call for the help of the two people he never wanted to see in this scenario.
Relationships: Fleur-de-Lis | Lysandre/Lyer | Lear - mentioned
Kudos: 3





	Out To The World

Lear sat alone by the fountain. His mind was filled with questions.

_Will they accept me?_

_Will I still be a good king?_

_What will my father say?_

_Am I really ready to come out?_

He held his head in his hands. He wanted to come out, but didn't know how. He had to call from help. Someone who knew about these situations. Two people came to mind. Two people he didn't want to call, but he didn't have much of a choice. Everyone else would be busy. He knew for a fact. He pulled out his phone and made a group chat. Him, Scottie and Bettie.

_L - Hello, you fools. Listen, I know this might sound unexpected, but I really need help from both of you. Meet me at my villa as soon as you can and I'll explain everything._

_S - Really? You need OUR help? Ok then._

_B - Sure, be right there._

The responses gave him a sense of relief. He quickly ran back to the villa.

When Scottie and Bettie arrived, they went straight to Lear's room. He was on his balcony and the sound of the door opening was a signal.

"That was quick." He turned around. He sat down on the bed. Scottie and Bettie walked around to face him with their backs to the balcony.

"So...why did you message us? What do you need help with?" Bettie asked. Lear sighed.

"Listen...I've been wanting to tell the world something for a while...It's quite personal...I wanted to come out today..."

"Come out about what?" Scottie sat down on the bed next to Lear with Bettie sitting the other side.

"About my sexuality...I'm pansexual." Lear confessed. Scottie and Bettie looked completely shocked, then started to snicker. "What are you snickering about???"

"You're _pan?!_ Pansexuals love people, you hate people, are you joking?!" Scottie explained, mocking him. Lear took his goggles off. Both of them instantly stopped when they saw the serious and worried look in his eyes. He was starting to tear up as well.

"This is what I mean! This is the reaction I don't want! People will laugh at me because they'll think it's a joke or if my father hears me over the broadcast, he'll flip and I won't be king! I'm scared that if I come out, everyone will lose respect for me because if I say I'm pan, they know I treat them like underlings, they'll think I'm trying to manipulate them into loving me!" Lear couldn't bottle it up and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so worried about this!" Scottie hugged him tightly.

"Do you want me to get Rachel and Sawyer and tell them what's happening?" Bettie asked.

"N-no, they know already..."

"Do you want some time alone then?"

"No...your company helps a bit..." Lear grinned. It wasn't a cocky grin like usual. It was a genuine, kind hearted grin.

"Listen...I know coming out can be hard. I was struggling to find out the right time to come out as gay until Bettie told me she was going to tell everyone about her being lesbian. She reassured me through the hard times and we came out together. We haven't told the entire world, just our friends here on Pasio. If you'd like, we could be there when you come out as reassurance." Scottie explained and offered a solution. Lear wiped the rest of his tears from his face. He had calmed down, at least.

"That would be great, thank you." He accepted the offer. It was unexpected, but positive. "I want to just have a few minutes to prepare...then I'll broadcast my confession."

"Already? I mean, well, of course, you're no fool like us." Bettie crossed her arms and pouted. Lear couldn't help but laugh as he put his goggles back. He cleared his throat.

"Of course I'm no fool!" He got up and brushed off his coat. "Not as foolish as I though you were. Maybe you aren't fools at all." Lear walked out of the room.

A few minutes passed and Lear poked his head through the door.

"Are you ready?" Scottie and Bettie both got up. Lear nodded and both of the young trainers walked out to him. There was a stool against a grey background with a camera set up at Lear's head level when he sat down. He took a seat on the stool.

"Ok...I think I'm ready..." He sighed.

"We'll cue you in." Bettie stood next to Scottie, who was managing the camera. Scottie started the broadcast and Bettie cued Lear in. Every screen in Pasio and around the world went on to his broadcast.

_"Hello to everyone on Pasio and beyond. You all most likely know who I am. If you don't know who I am, I am Prince Lear Wrightworth, I am 26 years old and heir to my father's throne in my home region. All of you are probably expecting me to bring out a beautiful princess in this broadcast, but that's not what this is about. I'm coming out to you all. My entire life, I have lied about my sexuality for my own safety. My father is a very abusive king and when my mother passed...he sent me away and it changed me in a horrible way. I have finally got the confidence to come out as pansexual. I act like I hate everyone, but in reality, deep down, I really care. I don't want anyone to get hurt unless they are a danger to the world. I don't wan't to end up like my father. I want to be a truly good king. This is not saying I am available on the dating scene, I am currently taken...I actually have a boyfriend. He may have had a corrupt past, but that's because of the people he was surrounded with. He's changed for the better and I should too. Lysandre, if you're listening, I will love you forever. I wish for us to have a happy future together. Oh...and if my father, Marcus, is listening...you're a disgusting man. The people deserve better. Thanks for listening everyone."_

The broadcast finished. Lear got up and sighed.

"You did brilliantly. You should be proud for not just coming out about your sexuality, but by confessing about your trauma. Everyone should be able to understand why you're like this now." Scottie patted Lear on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't have done it without you two...if I ever need help, I'll let you two know. Now, you should get going, I heard Katt is hosting a party at the Pokemon Centre." Lear was about to go to his room, but Bettie grabbed his wrist.

"Come with us. Get acquainted."

"Oh, I'm already friends with two of your teammates, they're my classmates in Uni." Lear chuckled. "I'll still come anyways. I should probably talk with Cheren about stuff that has happened." The three of them walked out together.

Just a little bit of help is all you need sometimes.


End file.
